


A Heartbeat

by A_Cloud_In_Space



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Akira has ADHD but we been knew, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miki and Miko are girlfriends but like we knew, Ryo has C-PTSD, Ryo has OCD, This hurts in a good way to write <3, kinda???, ryokira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloud_In_Space/pseuds/A_Cloud_In_Space
Summary: A continuation of the ending of Devilman Crybaby, where Satan is offered another chance.Super heavy, and super painful.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelby_gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gray/gifts).



"You can see the stars clearly," He mused. "It's because all of the humans are gone."

"That rabbit is probably dead...Akira."

His startling blue eyes met the sky, "There is no rabbit in that sky, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Back then, I didn't know what you meant. Love doesn't exist. There's no such thing as love, and therefore there is no sorrow."

"That's what I thought."

He smiled, before turning to his lover lying next to him. "Akira, why am I doing all of the talking?"

He was met with silence. His name left Satan's lips like water does a faucet, naturally and lovingly. His confusion grew as he said his name once more. A chant, almost.

He felt it- clawing, gaping at his chest. His heart felt filled with broken glass, shaking around to mock it's emptiness. His hand clutched his chest, "Akira.... Right now, I'm feeling something." The pain only grew sharper as he met the Devilman's dull eyes, frozen in time. His voice quivered, "What is this? Tell me!" He grew more desperate as tears streamed down his face, he didn't understand why he was shuddering and felt like heat was now an old friend. "What is this, Akira?" He wailed, desperate. "Feel what I'm feeling right now, listen to me Akira! Look at me!" He sobbed as he continued, "Respond to me! Don't forget that you've been with me until now!"

"Say something!"

"No, Akira!!" He was screaming for him and he held his body close, trying to recapture the man's warm embrace. "Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me! Please, be somewhere.....Say something!"

He felt everything leave him as he screamed his name, over and over. He didn't care. 

Through his anguish he hadn't heard the soft footsteps of a man behind him. 

"Satan?"

He didn't turn to meet his eyes, only sobbed harder into the crook of Akira's neck.

His voice came at a whisper, like wind waving through the trees. "He's gone..."

God gasped as he felt a sliver of what Satan was going through. He felt like he was sitting on a cold, barren planet that a second ago was warm and covered in light. There was sun, hot and wonderful sun one moment, and the next it was a rigid expanse of dark. "I'm sorry-"

"No you're not!!" Satan screamed.

"Go ahead, laugh in my face! Tell me how pathetic I am! Rub it in! You could never possibly hurt me more than I have already been hurt in this moment in an eternity!"

"Do you have any idea how long I'll have to live without waking up, knowing he isn't there to call? Do you know how long I'll have to wake up every single day knowing my dreams will never be reality? I can never touch him or speak to him again!" His voice was raw from yelling, but he couldn't give a shit less.

God gave the suddenly emotional being a moment to grieve while moaning out his name, before interjecting.

"I came here expecting to berate you, Satan. But I can tell that you can be pushed no more. I also know, that what you're feeling right now, is human. It's so very human. You've shown me that even you, the disgraced and Fallen Angel, can experience the most basic human emotions. Love, and Sorrow. I am willing to create a deal with you, but it is costly."

Satan turned to look at him, Akira's corpse in his hands. "Please..." He begged, before assuming a position he'd given up long ago. His wings posed outwards, his knees pushed together as his palms met. He leaned his head down slightly as a glow escaped his being. "God, I'd do anything."

God looked at the shuddering Fallen Angel praying before him, when he made his conclusion. "I will rebith you and your beloved, but in an alternate universe far away from this one. You will be able to grow up with him again, fall in love again, be with him again, but you will have no recollection of your true identity, as well as you will have to give up your divinity."

Satan started weeping, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he became overcome with another new emotion. It felt like his shattered heart had met superglue, and became suddenly solid again. "In a heartbeat." 

God smiled and outstretched his hands, before the world they knew flooded with a harsh, white light.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!"

The raven-haired boy whipped his head around to see who had called for him, before locking eyes with a blonde boy his age. He sat there for a moment and marveled at the color of the other boy's eyes. They felt like the sky looked, open and inviting. "Who are you?"

The pale boy approached him, white clothes shining. "I'm Ryo Asuka, but Ryo is fine." He smiled and reached his hand out.

"And I'm Akira! Akira Fudo!"

When their hands met, it felt like lightning had struck. Something so foreign, yet painfully familiar raced through the pair.

Both knew this was the start of something that would rock the world in one way or another.


	2. Should I?

Ok so.  
I am in love with the first chapter I made, not even gonna lie. I couldn't have done it better.  
But something i was considering doing when I made this was to continue it, I would narrate Ryo and Akira's next life together where they would navigate normal everyday troubles *I would have it set in high school because that's where more shit happens* like puberty and love and emotions and all that jazz rather than demons and the end of the world lmao.  
So....  
Should I do it? My comments are forever open, and if you want to read it, tell me! I'll be more than happy to feed y'all with some domestic Ryokira <3


	3. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God has blessed Akira and Ryo with a new life- a different life. A life where there's no knowledge of demons or angels, and there's no impending doom in the world. However they do have to tackle something equally as challenging- Life as a College Student.

The sound of feet thumping against a race track was Ryo Asuka's favorite sound.  
It felt like how drugs and alcohol felt to other people. It sounded better than a smooth car engine, tasted better than the most comforting of comfort foods, and smelled like him.  
Him.  
His best friend. Like mahogany and lavender. I-  
"Helloooooo!~ Earth to Ryo!!"  
He was suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming by his Trigonometry professor standing in front of him with a piece of chalk in his face. Who the fuck uses chalk anymore?

"For the last time, can you solve how to find the rad~" Aaaaaand he's blanking out again. He didn't really know what he was doing but he was on his feet making his way to the front, explaining how to solve this equation, dusty chalk stick in hand. Trigonometry was the easiest class of the day, so he spent most of it hating the world for it's idiocy and blanking out. "-and do I have any questions?" His teacher raised her hand when he noticed she was sitting at his desk in the front row, "Yeah, Mr. Asuka, can I have my job back?" The class laughed at him, or at her, he couldn't tell, before he walked back to his now empty seat and tapped three times on the wood under his desk. With the threat of the desk not breaking over him and getting hurt aside, he could now focus on class. 

College was a bitch. He was already in the waiting list of several prestigious research programs across the globe so there really wasn't a point to all of this- besides the fact that he wanted to be addressed as Dr. Asuka and you need a lot of degrees to even breathe the same air of some of the pricks he would be working with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His amber eyes, he could see the world through them. The eyeliner that so delicately framed around his fluffy eyelashes made him feel safe. He was just beautiful.  
"AyOO it's my mans Ryo!!"  
Hearing his voice made a smile break out on Ryo's face before embracing Akira. They only had one class together, and that was their Human Geography class. Akira and Ryo took their respective seats in the back of the classroom by the window overlooking the street, because Akira knew Ryo liked cars and was entertained with watching them go by. Mr. Morou entered, and the rest of the class shivered due to the knowledge of what was to come. Ryo had to admit, the class was hard at times but he had it easier because he's traveled pretty far and wide. If only he could take Akira to see Kyoto....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira rested his head on Ryo's shoulder as he heaved a great sigh of annoyance. "This class is ass." His friend didn't say much in class, but he certainly knew how to be succinct. Mr. Morou was just droning on about an unknown piece of ruins under the Nile he was sure existed before he said, "Now I'm tired of talking to angsty teenagers, class is dismissed." But Akira and Ryo didn't budge.

Mr. Morou followed the sounds of gruff breathing to the back of the class before finding our main characters asleep. Their work papers neatly piled up on their desks (Ryo's work I should say) and their belongings in their respective areas. The pair woke up to the sound of a book slamming hard on their desk, Akira cried out while Ryo flinched. "And since apparently I'm SO BORING I PUT MY STUDENTS TO SLEEP- YOU TWO CAN EXPECT A FIVE DAY PERIOD IN DETENTION, AS WELL AS A TWO PAGE ESSAY ON WHY SLEEPING IN CLASS IS DETRIMENTAL TO THE DEVELOPMENT OF YOUNG MINDS!!" He looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel with how red his face was. "Yessir...." Came the dreaded response from Akira while Ryo just sighed and grabbed his shit, the partners walking out of the classroom and to their separate lockers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira and Ryo walked silently to Ryo's white Lamborghini Huracan before busting out laughing in the car. Through Akira's wheezing he howled "DIDJASEEHISFCAGFOHMYGOSHAIHHHHHH" Ryo was uncontrollably giggling as he started the car, basking in the beautiful noise of the engine. After what felt like ten minutes Ryo managed to calm down enough through Akira's hooting and hollering to ask, "Ok but what are we picking up on the way? I'm not cooking tonight." Akira groaned and threw his head back in thought. It's a shame he could never know how flawless his face his. How he is. How his body is. The way his eyelashes gently brushed against his prominent cheekbones whenever he blinked sent shivers down Ryo's spine. The way his hands gently cupped his face when he would lean his head on his palm was visually pleasing. The way he would tear through the track like it was nothing was just ethereal. "Uhm Sushi would be great. oOh get that deep-fried spicy shit that I like!" He wiggled his fingers and licked his lips as he thought of deep-fried rolls of sushi. Ryo sighed and said, "You really should eat better." He pulled out of the driveway and onto the main highway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo's hands were just pretty. Akira thought of Ryo's thin fingers and long nails tracing across his skin before shuddering discreetly in the passenger seat. When Ryo was driving it was the only time of day when he seemed to look at peace. He just looked happy to exist for once. About time that gorgeous asshole feels good. He knew about Ryo's past, and didn't question it when Ryo put three locks on their doors and windows in the instance someone is drunk and breaks in. He doesn't think twice when Ryo inspects the roof above their head or the chairs when they go to a restaurant just in case they get hurt. Then again, Ryo dealed with Akira's hornyness and tomfuckery on a daily so it kinda seemed fair. Happy noises came from his throat when they pulled into the drive through. As Ryo spoke to the man at the window Akira searched through the radio stations before moaning in disappointment. "There's nothing good onnnnnnnnnn!" Ryo tossed Akira his phone while specifying that Akira wanted extra wasabi to the guy, and motioning for him to put something on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of food in the car was tantalizing, but Akira focused on his task of DJ-ing before he clicked on a favorite of theirs.  
The exposition of the song was enough to make both of them vibe in their seats.

~Are wa dare da dare da dare da~  
~Are wa debiru Debirumaaaan Debirumaaaaaan~

Their voices rang out clear and concise, not missing a beat.

~Subete wo sutete tatakau otokooo~  
~Debiru Arrow wa chouonpa~  
~Debiru Ear wa jigokumimi~  
~Debiru Wingu wa sora wo tobi~  
~Debiru Biimu wa netsu kousen~

"AAAAAkUMA nO chiKaRAAA miiiiii niiiiiiiiiiiii tsukeTAAAAAAA!!!!"

By now the two had their own imaginary mics held in their hands as they belted out, 

"Seigi no hero DebIrUmAAAAAn- DEBIRUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHAAAAA
> 
> IT IS 12:08 IN THE MORNING AND I'VE FINALLY PUMPED OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF OUR LOVELY DOMESTIC RYOKIRA COLLEGE AU WHERE WE CAN FORGET THE EVENTS IN CANON AND ACT LIKE THEY'RE ALIVE AND HAPPY.
> 
> You're an absolute legend if you knew the song they were singing without having to open the link below- They were vibing out to the theme song "Devilman No Uta" which is an absolute fucking bOP if you get a chance to listen to it and is sung by the otherworldly Avu Chan, a mixed black and Japanese trans woman that I love with all of my heart.  
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diuexInkshA
> 
> Anywayyyyssss~  
> Hope you lovely readers have a good day/night!!!  
> While Kudos and Comments are appreciated don't feel like you have to leave one :D


	4. Night Terrors

The sky was beautiful. He was laying on a rock in a sea of lava.   
12 wings framed his graceful silhouette as he lounged next to another man. He had smooth brown skin, fluffy black hair, and soft angled lips.

Akira.

They were just talking, chatting it up when he noticed something wrong. Something.... off.  
He turned to look at him to be met with a skeleton. The flesh hadn't quite decomposed and was sticking to his bones, his hair matted against his skull.  
A shriek poured from his lips as water does a kettle and felt his heart beat. He realized it hadn't been beating before, and all of a sudden everything came crashing down crashing down crashing dOWN CRASHING DOWN-

Ryo sat straight up in his bed only to knock into Akira's chest. "Ryo!" Ryo sobbed into his slightly sweaty t-shirt as he fought to keep his breath. Akira gripped his best friend against his body as Ryo curled into his lap and sobbed until he could speak clearly. 'y-y-....YY-oU-" His voice came at a whisper, before he swallowed and tried again. "You died... we were on a rock and you died!! Please don't leave me, I can't! I can't!" Akira started to tear up before only moving in front of Ryo and clutching his head in his hands and wiping away his tears, "Ryo. Look at me. I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that." Ryo only covered his mouth and sobbed silently before muttering, "Why do I have to feel emotions? Why do I have to feel? Why must I be burdened with such baggage?!" He wailed and cried into the crook of Akira's neck. 

It was a long night, and Akira knew not to ask questions.


	5. Dreams and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Ryo's Sleep Terror, he still has things to do. As his mother said, "The best kind of emotion is one that isn't there at all."

He awoke with a start, eyes scanning his surroundings. The locks were all in place, the safe he kept against the wall was untouched, no furniture was out of place, everything was as it should be but the blonde was still on edge.

Akira's long and slender legs were intertwined with his own as he snored loudly and sprawled across the bed. Ryo huffed a laugh of amusement as he lie there, ordering his bladder to hold out until the raven haired man woke up. 

While he lay there he tried to understand what got him so worked up last night, he remembered a bright light and a dark abyss but everything else was just fuzzy. Almost as if his brain was experiencing a traumatic event and was trying to block it out, he could only remember two colors. A deep, endless hazel followed by a despairing green. 

The fuck? Green and hazel don't really go together. Ryo sighed as Akira choked on his own saliva in his sleep before giggling. He wished he could be inside his head. If only he knew what he were thinking, then he could help him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've been a naughty boy, Akira." The woman in his lap said.   
He tried to cover his grin with his hand as he bashfully looked away, "And what exactly are you going to do to me?"  
He smoothly felt the figure straddling him change shape as a new, male voice responded. His shiny blonde hair fell in tousled locks, framing his perfect face beautifully.   
"I don't think that's the question you should ask," The man's cold blue stare fell upon his own as he looped his arms around his neck.  
"You should be asking what position to take me in," He took a pause and let his cool breath lick over his face before purring,

"Akira Fudo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've been quiet since you woke up," Ryo said through a mouthful of cereal. 

"Forgot to get off this morning." Came his response as he begrudgingly munched on Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"You could take a break to relieve yourself, you know I don't care as long as you clean up after."

"I know I'm just not really in the mood for it. Like my body is all 'woohoo!' but my mind is all 'mehhh', yknow?"

Ryo smiled, "I don't understand physical attraction the way that you do, but I'll take your word for it."

"You have plenty of time to yourself today, I'm having lunch and discussing funding through my father's company with the mayor this afternoon, and after that I have an interview for a potential new secretary."

Akira laughed, "What the hell do you need a secretary for? You can do a days work in an hour."

"It's a formality. In case my mind fails to serve I have someone to keep me grounded in a professional manner, and in the instance I make a mistake someone will be there to catch me."

Akira blurted out, "I can catch you."

Silence fell over the two as Ryo's heart stilled. He wasn't used to emotional displays of affection, let alone affection, not after his childhood. He put on a comforting smile and looked up, not able to quite meet his eyes. 

"T-that's good to know." Was all he could utter.

After a few more beats of silence he awkwardly broke it, "On that note, I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll knock before I come back in." He added with a smirk as he put his bowl in the sink and headed up the stairs, dreading lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeheee back again~  
> I'm so sorry if this feels rushed, I've been very unmotivated as of late and for that I apologize.  
> Aaaaaaanyways~  
> I'm sorry if I make anyone uncomfortable with Akira's horney-ness, I just think it's kinda hard to have him without that. I don't foresee any smut in the future (unless y'all ask) but there is a lot of emotional development we need to get through first, because I'm a sucker for a good backstory.  
> Have a great day/night!!  
> ~Cloud


	6. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW: sexual harassment and rape are mentioned, but in no detail.*
> 
> Ryo has lunch with the Mayor.

The mayor is a fucking pig.

A greedy, selfish, short-sighted human who couldn't care less about anyone other than himself. 

Ryo hated people exactly like him.

He sat before him across the table in a professional white suit, tailored perfectly to accentuate his small figure yet make him look intimidating. He made sure to nod at the right times and smile when prompted until the pig had drunk himself silly, then he was going to unleash demons from the bouts of hell. 

"And so then, I told my wife 'It doesn't matter how much that damn purse it, get it!'."

Ryo politely chuckled before taking a sip of his water, "Mr. Mayor, I don't intend to be rude, but does your wife know about Mrs. Jenny?"

The mayor sputtered and dabbed at his chin before turning to him with a very weak disguise of being confused. He stuttered, "Who is that? I've never met this woman in my-"

"On August 12th you were seen with her in a very high class restaurant on the other end of town, in a private booth at the end of the room. Not only did I see you kiss her, but grope her waist as well."

"On August 23rd you took her to a jeweler to buy a set of diamond earrings, like these." He pulled his hair to the side to reveal two glittering diamond studs in his earlobes, "Look familiar?"

"Stop, please!" The mayor continued feebly, eyes filling with despair.

"Oh sir I would happily shut my mouth, but I need you to do something for me first."

"Anything, please just don't tell my wife!"

"That's what I like to hear. In return for me not ruining your entire future in terms of your professional career and relationship, you're going to fund my next experiment and become my sponsor."

"Sponsor? The hell are you playing at kid? No way in hell am I being you goddamn-"

"Let's also not forget about the 13 women you've sexually harassed over the course of five years, I can drop names if you want. Melissa, Annie, Petra, Lauren, et cetera. You seem to have a thing with the American students that travel over here for their abroad studies. Not to mention most of those women were barely over eighteen, and you're in your forties. So to add to the list of ways I could break you, I could have you thrown in jail for sexual harassment maybe even rape charges if I felt like it."

The older man looked on at Ryo in pure terror, knowing this blonde could destroy everything he built.

Ryo adjusted in his seat as he took a sip of the cool water, "Call me 'kid' one more time and I'm crushing your life and future with my platforms, Mr. Inuka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You seem to be in a good mood." Called Akira from the kitchen, where he was munching on Cheez-its.

"I am, I managed to secure funding for my next project, as well as a minor sponsor."

"You know, you shouldn't be as good at manipulating people as you are."

"Eh." Was his response.

Akira looked at his watch, "Ohhh yeah me and Miki were going to hit up the gym, she's bringing her girlfriend and we're all going to have some competition."

Ryo pulled off his boots and sat in front of his computer, "That sounds really nice, I hope you have fun."

A smile came to Akira's face as he leaned into his best friend, "Let's see if I break another machine again."

Ryo only snorted and pushed his face towards their room, "Your gym clothes have been washed recently and they're in the bottom-left drawer. I think." He added.

"There's no point in adding 'I think' to the end of sentences Ryo! Whenever you think, you're always fuckin right!" Akira called from the other room.

If he was always right, then why did he feel so wrong whenever he thought of Akira as his friend, and nothing more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughk shut up ryo youre just a lil fruity  
> its okay though we all are 
> 
> AND YES RYO WAS WEARING A WHITE SUIT AND WHITE PLATFORM BOOTS
> 
> Also someone please tell me if I'm not including enough Akira, I'm really trying to kind of have a little more Ryo because in the show it revolved around Akira but I'm scared they're really unbalanced and it's all just Ryo. 
> 
> And as always, comments, critiques, and kudos are loved and appreciated but not needed <3

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Devilman Crybaby yesterday night and have been in a state of agony since then.  
> That shit hurted mannnnnnn  
> Anywayssssssss~  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!!


End file.
